Talk:Huang Lee
Quick question but,did they really pronounce his name like Hwang?I'm just asking cuz my friends say it like Hung.Dunno.Just wondering... . HuangLee 22:39, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Hmm.. The people who edited it made it more wrong than right. I'll revert it to my original statement.--'Spaceeinstein' 23:02, 15 May 2009 (UTC) I must say that ther's a lot of different pronouncuations for said name.So,I don't know how they said it in GTA CW.Just how they say it to me. HuangLee 16:46, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :The Chinese-speaking people pronounce this name only one way. I hate the English language for being inconsistent with everything. I've also heard this name pronounced in many different ways in English. Since GTA CW has only text and very little audio, people would not know how to correctly pronounce his name and many other names in the game.--'Spaceeinstein' 18:06, 18 May 2009 (UTC) hung lee sound very wrong. its definatley hwang. (--GTAddict 14:27, 4 July 2009 (UTC)) The Database? Something just occurred to me. Huang is listed in the GTA 4 database (of 2008) , correct? But I thought that in Chinatown Wars (set in 2009) it was his first visit to Liberty City. How could he have committed those crimes if he wasn't even there? I guess it just goes to show that sometimes even R* make some slip ups. --LuisFernandoLopez 18:29, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Because this is not Huang's first trip to America?--'Spaceeinstein' 22:47, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ooooooohhhhhh, rockstar make several slip ups, their games are so big they cant check EVERY nook and cranny. (--GTAddict 17:29, 5 July 2009 (UTC)) (edited because forgot to put signiature. see? everyone makes slip ups!) :It's not a slip up. If you read the transcript for the very first mission, Huang has been in America before. He has done crimes in America before.--'Spaceeinstein' 17:35, 5 July 2009 (UTC) oh. damn. GTAddict again. A clarification "The correct pronunciation for the name Huang is Hoo-ong. People mistakenly pronounce the name Hoo-ang, which is incorrect.... Another area of confusion is the mixed use of Mandarin and Cantonese spellings in his name. Huang Lee hails from Hong Kong, where the Cantonese dialect is more commonly used, but "Huang" is written in a Romanized Mandarin spelling when "Wong" or "Wang" should be used; "Lee" is correctly Cantonese, while the Mandarin equivalent is "Li". This means Huang Lee's name may also be purely referred to as "Wong Lee" or "Wang Lee" in Cantonese and "Huang Li" in Mandarin. His early background in Hong Kong remains largely unexplained." I disagree with the abovementioned paragraphs in the article. First of all, I am a native Chinese speaker and it is a fact that in Mandarin, Huang is pronounced as Hoo-aang, not Hoo-ong huang1. H-ung, Hoo-ng or even Hoo-ang with "twang" is utterly wrong. Secondly, although Chinese people from Hong Kong have surnames transliterated from dialect, their Chinese names are not necessarily dialect. Paul H K 09:22, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :A lot of people pronounce his name sounding like "bang" like a gunshot, which is wrong. It should sound more like "bong" instead but I have no idea how to describe it more clearer than that. Listen to video reviews of this game and you'll hear how people mispronounce his name. In pinyin, pronouncing "ang" is correct but English-speaking people usually pronounce it differently. For the second part, it is talking what Huang's name should be if it is strictly "by the book". In real life, there are discrepancies of course.--'Spaceeinstein' 23:18, March 22, 2010 (UTC) GTA IV Where is he mentioned in GTA IV...I do not remember.....T-888 16:39, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :On the LCPD Database. A-Dust 17:02, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Might have seen a Huang look-a-like when stealing an Intruder for Brucie's Exotic Exports in GTAIV.ChanJaoming 02:07, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Trivia I added to a trivia sentence that Huang dosn't seem to mind killing other triads in various missions, but someone took it down. It seems like a good add on really. huang's car uncle kenny gives him a purple-white admiral that spawns in fornt of cerveza heigths,and lester leroc gives him a black sanchez during convoy conflict mission I removed the trivia bit about Huang not minding killing other triads because they are enemy gang members, and the specific goal of the missions which involve it is to take out enemy gangs. The protagonists in past games do not mind this, so I didn't really think the article needed it. Winter Moon 01:15, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Quote Does anyone know a good quote for Huang? If so, could they add it to the article? It would be much appreciated. Winter Moon 01:16, August 24, 2011 (UTC) -- Ilan xd 04:10, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I just downloaded the demo on my iPod, and while playing "Under the Gun", I noticed that the line "I buy ALL my friends. Makes life easier." does seem to sum up Huang's rich-kid personality. What do you think? Winter Moon 21:40, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Good -- Ilan xd 08:12, August 25, 2011 (UTC) GTA V GTA V appearance? According to IGN, Huang Lee appears as a random character near Cassidy Creek bridge in North Chumash. He warns the character (Franklin, Trevor, Michael) that it was a set up and then dies. Has anyone confirmed if the character is indeed Haung Lee? Zadidoll (talk) 11:02, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, too bad, heh didn't appear in the game. But i hope to see him in GTA VI with HD animation.Thenonamericanpatriot (talk) 18:32, March 27, 2018 (UTC)